Morning Proccupation
by notoriousnineteen
Summary: He could resist everything but temptation. (Read&Review)


In the light of the morning, against his white linen, the young witch was most memorizing. When he was fortunate enough to wake up before her, he would just stare at the individual occupying the adjacent pillow. Mindlessly, the woman had kicked the covers off her body exposing herself to her partner. Her hair was strewn in every direction across the pillowcase, a result of their late night activities. Now in the light, her hair radiated a halo of copper. Her skin was brown with darker brown freckles dotting nearly every micro-inch of skin available except for her back, which was lean and athletic, and her face, which was square with high cheek bones.

Of the Weasley children that he knew of, or cared to remember, this particular Weasley was by far the most beautiful.

There was that Veela woman with her lovely tow-headed daughters but they didn't hold a candle to his Roxy.

"Good morning, Draco."

The voice was languid, the woman still half-asleep, her eyes closed but a smile permeated her face. A hand slithered its way from the woman's side, interlocking itself with his.

Roxy was now on her back, her bare breasts and dark nipples were exposed. Her stomach taught and her long legs entwined in the sheets. There was an undertone of sensuality in this woman. Draco had noticed it from the beginning. Everything she did, like the mundane task of brushing her teeth, was provocative. The sexuality did not stem from great experience, but from an appreciation of all things life offered her, both good and bad.

Roxy was now smiling at him, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling and he knew that look meant mischief. Coquettishly, the young witch rose up on her knees and slowly she inched toward him.

Draco let her come into his lap, her knees on either side of his thighs, and he couldn't help but run his hands up and down the expanse of her legs. She had measured them once when wishing to order a new skirt out of a catalog. Proudly, she had announced to Draco at dinner the following night that her legs measured, from hip to toe, an exact sixteen inches. His Amazonian beauty was nearly taller than he was. In heels she cleared him by a good two inches, and her legs had to be one of his favorite things about her.

Roxy wiggled in his lap and Draco sucked in a breath. The witch took to slowly kissing the expanse of his collar bone nipping ever so slightly at the sensitive crevices. His hands traveled up her legs to cup her round butt, gripping and grinding her against his morning erection covered by his boxer briefs.

Even though he was well into his fifties, Draco never faced the trouble men his age seemed to face when it came to the bedroom. Perhaps the pretty twenty-something in his lap helped.

The woman above him moaned, the sound muffled by her mouth working dirty tricks on his upper chest and neck. Eventually their lips met and he was now the one to begin an assault on her jawline. Her hands fumbled to let him free of his underwear and Draco couldn't help but huff when her warm hands twisted his member, pumping up and down in a steady rhythm.

Draco delved into the folds of her sex, fingering the sensitive bud and eliciting a hearty cry from his Roxy. The young woman looked at him, a fire in her brown eyes and she kissed him forcefully enough to push his head against the quilted leather headboard. She shoved his hands away from her body silently commanding him to leave them at his side. Draco complied and watched the witch position herself over him, the tip of his member right at her entrance. She kissed him again slowly this time and as they kissed his Roxy steadily sunk down until she was filled with him.

Without breaking eye contact, they had each other slowly. The witch riding him; arching into his expert touch. Her cries reverberated off the walls and in these instances only, Draco was thankful that his son chose to live in France. So far away, that it would be months of Draco and Roxy together alone without hindrance.

Draco gave her all the pleasure she deserved and took some for his own, letting her ride out her orgasm atop him before he pushed her down against the sheets and had his own release.

Roxy cuddled against his chest, her breath ghosting over his pectoral, while he cupped her head and wrapped an arm around her waist. They remained entwined like that until their respective alarms signaled that the world would no longer wait for them.


End file.
